


Us against the World

by healergirl17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healergirl17/pseuds/healergirl17
Summary: Just Kyungsoo being surrounded by Chanyeol's warmth.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Us against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first Chansoo fic. Since I miss them so much and wanted to do something special this year, after a lot of thinking, I've finally had the the courage to post this. I hope all of you enjoy it and don't forget to leave your comments— I would love to see them.
> 
> Also shout out to all the Chansoo content creators out their. Thank you for your hardwork.
> 
> And to all the chansooists out there, happy 612 day you all! Let's love our boys forever. ❤️

Warm.

Kyungsoo felt very warm, which was strange, because the last time he remembered, he had the AC on full blast— it was a sweaty night. He usually slept without any bottoms, but now everything, from his chest under, was really flushed, and pinned to the bed. He couldn't move, at all and something or rather someone's hair was tickling his neck.

"Aish Meokmool" he thought sleepily, this puppy was really spoilt by him. But, as soon as he thought of his beloved pet, Kyungsoo's eyes flew open— Meokmool was at his parents' house. Then, who the hell was with him in bed?  
His large eyes squinted down, towards the big body that had encapsulated his small self— dark brown unruly hair, thick muscled arms around his waist, soft cheeks resting against his heart— Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief, when he realized, that the person lying on top of him, was none other than his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo slowly brought up his hands to the giant's fluffy head, 

"Chanyeollie?"

He called out softly. His boyfriend mumbled something incoherent, and snuggled more into his chest.

"Yeol?" 

"Baby? What are you doing here?" 

Chanyeol whined and tightened his hold around Kyungsoo's waist, even more.

"Baby weren't you supposed to go back home from the event? How did you end up here?”

Chanyeol finally lifted his head, smiled lazily and said in a low raspy voice,

"Because I missed you baby."

The tall one's words made his breath hitched, and while taking in the sight of the love of his life, Kyungsoo felt, that his heart would burst out of his chest, at any moment. He liked all versions of Chanyeol— the rapper, the model, the comedian, the pet owner, the best friend, the happy virus, the tensed, the sad, the rough, the loving—but this Chanyeol, the one who was watching him with adorable puppy eyes, giving him the soft, sleepy, dimpled smile, was definitely his favourite.

Kyungsoo slowly stretched out his long loose sleeved paws, towards him. 

"Come here," he said, as he slowly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him even closer to himself.

If it were up to him, they would never be leaving their personal little bubble ever. If it was up to Kyungsoo, he would always protect Chanyeol, from all that was bad in this world. But he also wanted to show his love to the world. Shout from the top of the tallest buildings that yes, Park Chanyeol was his, and that he only belonged to Chanyeol. He wanted to show off to everyone, how much proud he was of this man, who was now so entangled in his embrace, that there wasn't even an inch of air between them.

Chanyeol's face was resting between the juncture of Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder. Breathing in his scent, he softly kissed the place and whispered, 

"I love you so much Soo. You don't know how much I missed you on stage today, it's becoming very difficult for me. I don't think I can do this without you."

"Shh baby, don't say that. You are very strong Chanyeollie. So strong."

"But I..."

"I know love, I know. I made it so hard for us. Believe me, I didn't want to. I don't ever want to ever separate from you Yeol– but I had no other choice."

"Soo..." Chanyeol whimpered, lifting up his head from his safe place, only to find tears in his boyfriend's large eyes.

"But you," Kyungsoo's lips trembled.

"Chanyeol, you have been so strong, for yourself and for me, for this relationship. Everyone probably thinks that just because I don't talk much, that I don't miss you, as much as you miss me. But Yeollie, you have my heart. I may be difficult to talk to at times, but baby I love you with everything in me. And although I don't say it often, but I want to thank you, for not giving up on me, for not giving up on us. I really love you Chanyeol, and I promise to be there with you forever."

By the time Kyungsoo had finished pouring his heart out, Chanyeol was stunned into a silence. He knew things were difficult now, but he really had no idea about the smaller's feelings. Swooping in, he kissed his boyfriend with all his heart. Soft lips pressed together and tasting each other's tears, both of them only let their hearts talk. Chanyeol subtly nipped and licked at his bottom lip, wanting to gain access to his mouth, which Kyungsoo happily opened. Tongues tangling, they caressed each other, while exploring, biting and sucking on. By the time they had almost ran out of oxygen, and slowed down to only little pecks, both of their lips were red and swollen. Chanyeol then went on to kiss Kyungsoo's cheeks, his forehead and lastly his still wet eyes, before laying his head against his. Breathing heavily, he looked into Kyungsoo eyes, before saying,

"I love you too baby. I love you so damn much. You make me so happy Soo. You are my everything. If it's us against the world, I would choose you in a heartbeat always. Don't cry baby, you know how much I hate seeing your tears. You are so precious Kyungsoo-ah. So very precious."

Wiping their tears, they smiled and kissed each other again. After which, they finally lay down to sleep together, hugging tightly and closing their eyes. The last thought both of them had, before drifting off to dreamland was that nothing else mattered, once you were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> That got a little more angsty than expected—
> 
> Now cursing myself for making them cry :(
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the grammatical errors, English is not my first language.


End file.
